Who do you actually think you are?
by ladyvaliummalfoy
Summary: Harry is being easily distracted these days, this distract mind of his leads his to forcefully spends some days with the Slytherin Prince. Harry realises one more things, life is not black and white but a sublime combination of grey. He falls for the only one he didn't expect to, "who do you think you actually are?" is the question he has for the one who stole his heart. Drarry x3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Batwings, Dragontails and Ashwinder's eggs.

Harry sighed as he finished slicing the Batwings. It was going to be a long day, Snape decided once again to pair him with the potions' genius Draco Malfoy. Malfoy wasn't such a git after the war but the hatred he and Harry shared didn't seem to lessen an ounce. Lost in thoughts Harry smiled remembering Malfoy's face when once again the Potion Master teamed him with the Potter-boy.

"Potter! If you're done dreaming pass me the dragon tails, we're almost done" he heard Malfoy's irritating voice snap him out of his bubble. A bit airily Harry took his current tray and handed it to his partner. Draco being busy counting the number of times he was stirring his potion took it with his right hand and slowly dipped it when Harry finally snapped out of his trance.

"Malfoy! NO!" But it was too late; as Harry's hand clutched Malfoy's wrist the batwings were already deep in the concoction. "What?" Draco furiously asked him. "Oh shite! Batwings! Those were Batwings Malfoy!" Draco's eyes widened significantly and before he could even utter his last threat to Harry his potion went with a gigantic "BOOM!"

Profanities filled the Potion class while billowing robes approached the cause of this ruckus. "Mr Potter! What did you do again? 50 points from Gryffindor!" Harry was curding fate. Why did Snape automatically assume it was him? True, this time it was his fault, but still! "Professor! Potter! This Git! Handed me Batwings! Freaking Batwings for Merlin's sake! Instead of Dragontails!" Draco went on rambling for a while about how it was this first ever potion that got ruined and something about Gryffindor idiocy. Harry had another problem meanwhile…

They were half drenched in their almost potion but that was not what was worrying Harry, "Potter! Let go of my hand!" and at Draco's voice Harry's eyes shot like saucers "I..I can't.." The whole class became even more focused on them. "My hand, it won't move, I can't let go" Harry mumbled desperately trying to clutch his hand away. Snape was silent for a while. "Potter! Draco! Mrs Pomfrey, now!" he hissed pointing to the door. The pair hurried to the infirmary, both struggling to get their bodies back.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with the Golden Boy!"

"Don't call me that!" Harry replied, hushed but irritated.

They were a few inches from the infirmary when they were stopped by a fourth year Hufflepuff girl. Draco thought her eyes were about to explode off their sockets since she was staring so hard at them. Losing patience the Slytherin cracked "What?"

The girl giggled "Holy Merlin! I knew it! I so knew it! You guys are such a cute couple! And you're even holding hands means it's now official! Oh I so knew it! She hopped away happily, a gaint smile plastered on her face and her back facing two gob-smacked figures. Harry and Draco were beyond white, jaw dropped and an incredulous expression on both their faces. "Did she mean…what I think she meant?" Harry asked blinking after a while.

Draco's mask of indifference was back. "Move Potter!" he said smoothly skipping in the infirmary.

"Mrs Pomfrey.." Draco started and narrated the whole potion incident to their healer. The lady did some checks, some charms and instructed them to wait. A while later she came back. "It's nothing serious boys" she said beaming "the effects of the potion will start wearing off after three days and then I'll give you your respective bodies back, alright?"

"Three days?" both boys asked incredulously. "But Madam Pomfrey?" Draco asked clearing his throat "We both have different schedules to attend to, can't this not be treated in a more rapid way?" The nurse smiled to Draco's politeness, knowing that the blond was making much efforts to remain civil and not kill Harry Potter. "I'm sorry we can not do much about it Mr Malfoy. See the potion that you both got drenched in is quite unknown to us as it is, as I was told, a unique piece of Mr Potter" she added smoothly flashing a grin at Harry who blushed.

"But, the ingredients are quite famous and since only a small amount of Ashwinder's eggs were added I reckon that we will obviously have to wait three days before taking any actions if we do not want your arms to be horribly burnt". It took less than two seconds for Draco to recognize the ingredients and understand the situation. Harry however was still stuck at his "unique piece".

"I have informed the headmistress of your situation, she will be here in a while. Meanwhile I want you boys to rest" she said pointing to the only double bed of the room.

Harry followed without a word as Draco crawled to bed and they both laid on the bed's two extremities. An awkward silence was prevailing and mustering his Gryffindor courage Harry decide3d to break it. "I'm sorr" he said abruptly. "Oh! You ought to be.." Draco replied non-chalantly, not bothering to even lift his arm form where it was resting over his eyes. "Why were you even cutting Batwings? It was unneeded for this potion". Draco waited, the silence installing itself comfortably.

"I forgot" Harry replied with a dry voice. He gulped "Actually I forgot my potion's text book and I was following in yours which was at your side of the table and I was following the instructions on pg 132 and not 131 so. Yeah, sorry". He was waiting for Draco's furry, to be called all types of names but the Slytherin Prince chuckled. "It's eighth year Potter, when will you remember?" Harry smiled. He was about to reply to that when the doors opened and headmistress McGonagall walked in.

"Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy" she greeted, eyeing their joint hands on bed "I have been informed of your.. unfortunate situation" she dais with a sigh. "For the rest of this period you will be staying neither in Gryffindor Tower" Draco grinned "nor in the Slytherin Dungeons." Draco's grin dropped. "You will be staying here at the infirmary. I will make sure your belongings reach here and also I do not want you to decapitate each other, is that clear?" Two heads nodded grimly. "Good, now I expect an exemplary behavior and will see you gain in three days." She turned ready to leave but was stopped by Draco's voice.

"Professor? I have something..uhm…private that I need to fetch from my quarters. I swear I won't be long. Can I please fetch it personally?" McGonagall seemed to think about it for a while. "So be it Mr Malfoy, I give you till tonight to gather this precious belonging of yours" she added before swirling through the doors and disappearing.

"Let's go", Draco said getting off bed.

"Where?" Harry asked innocently.

"Slytherins".


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am just soooo sorry for not updating faster. I'm new here and I didn't even know if it got published or not. This is the lamest excuse ever. But now that I know I promise I'll update weekly! I'm just soo sorryyy, put up with me? I'll give you apples :3**

**Chapter 2: Screaming at night, cuddles and… he kissed you?**

They were in the Snakes' Den in less than a blink. Draco had seriously instructed Harry not to accept anything from his fellow Slytherins no matter how sweet they were to him. He did not want a drugged, or worst, Potter on his charge. And indeed on their way to Draco's room a sweet second year offered Harry a goblet of pumpkin juice with a wide smile. Harry politely refused, sending the little blond head in a once again expressionless face.

Draco smiled knowing the scent of dragon pox potion mixed in the said drink. Harry was pleasantly pleased as he arrived to the Dragon's room. It was not the green that he was expecting. In Gryffindor it was all red and gold however Slytherin had another charm. It was mostly mahogany with specks of green and silver here and there. Harry did not have time to admire the beauty of the place as a figure almost knocked Draco off by enveloping him in a hug.

"Dray!" he heard a female voice squeak.

"Pansy! Breathe! Can't!" Draco chocked.

The brunette let go off Draco and stared at Harry "What is the Gryffindork doing here? And why are you holding hands? The Hufflepuff rumours were true! Holy Merlin! Dray! I should have been the first to know! How dare you?" Pansy finished, hands on hips and clearly waiting for an explanation. Harry had never seen so many expressions on a Slytherin at once and wondered what Draco would say next.

"Pans, I don't have much time, I'm quite busy now, visit me to the infirmary soon and I'll explain all to you" he said looking around. Pansy nodded and sighed "He's not here.." Draco looked at her for some seconds and some unspoken conversation was going on between the Slytherins- Harry was sure about that. "I'll bring it to you as soon as Blaise comes back, I promise." Draco looked genuinely relieved and nodded sharply once. He bowed to Parkinson who returned the gesture and gracefully strode out of the dorms dragging a lost Harry Potter behind.

They settled on their bed at the infirmary. Harry still found it weird to call it "their bed". Draco sighed settling down and Harry's throat was burning with questions but he knew better to stay quiet. So he thought.

It was soon dinner time and an elf popped with two trays of food, giving them to its masters and disappearing right after. Harry was hungry and started devouring his food while Draco was picking at his chicken. A few seconds later the doors burst open and Parkinson strode in followed by Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott.

She bent down and kissed Draco on the cheek, sliding something in his robe's pocket that Harry definitely noticed despite their efforts to hide it. He also saw the thanks that Draco mouthed to Pansy.

"So how are you feeling mate?" Blaise asked. And soon enough the Slytherins were deep in conversation and Harry felt left out. He took a book and set himself a silent bubble-not to disturb the snakes' conversation and also to have some peace of mind. It was already hard that Ron and Hermione did not come for 8th year and were already on Auror training but he did not want to miss the opportunity of spending some more time at Hogwarts- his home. Two chapters later he got bored of his Transfiguration book and set it aside, also removing his silence bubble while the Slytherins were murmuring their goodbyes to Draco.

"Take Care Dray" Pansy told him and kissed his cheek again.

"No hexing Potter mate" Zabini warned friendly before patting his shoulder and stepping aside.

Harry's jaw dropped. Theodore Nott had bent down, hand curled at the back of Malfoy's neck and their foreheads touching. "I'm sorry Drake" he said and kissed the boy full on the mouth. Harry couldn't help but stare. As they pulled away Draco smiled and added charmingly "You're still on my hexing list Nott". Nott smiled and the trio slid out of the white room. This time harry couldn't keep his questions to himself. Breaking Draco's happy bubble he chirped "You're out with Nott?"

Draco stared at him incredulously. "Don't be daft Potter! We broke up yesterday, the whole school knows it" Harry still stared at him-HE didn't know! "But he just kissed you!" He protested childishly. "It was a goodbye kiss you thickhead" Draco snapped now quite irritated. "But it was still a kiss.." Harry mumbled softly. Draco smirked and turned to him "Jealous Potter?" Harry couldn't go any redder.

"Don't be daft Malfoy, why would I be?"

Draco smiled and nodded quickly turning to his bedside table and immediately losing himself in his book. Harry scoffed- Potions.

Later that night Harry woke up screaming. Voldemort was gone but not the nightmares. "Lumos" he hears and Draco's face lit up. Not thinking on the spur of the moment Harry lashed at him and hugged him. He soon fell asleep without realizing that the blond hugged back.

That morning Harry woke up on something warm, something breathing-someone not something, he corrected his mind. He cracked an eye open and realized he was cuddled up with non-other than Draco Malfoy. Normally he would have retreated but doing so would have waked up the blond and he looked so peaceful sleeping. Furthermore Harry enjoyed the warmth of Malfoy and cuddled closer, closing his eyes again.

Not mere seconds later he was awoken, again by Malfoy moving. He opened his eyes to meet the gaze of grey ones. They were so close that Harry could see the freckles of blue in the Ice Prince's eyes.

"Morning" he mumbled.

"Good Morning" Draco replied back, stretching as much as he could.

Harry stepped away to what he thought was a good distance "I'm sorry..for..you know.."

Draco looked at him again "I suggest Dreamless Sleep Potion".

Harry was taken off guard at one moment then he remembered the dream and flushed. He nodded to the white sheets.

"I wonder if they'll be bringing breakfast" no sooner was this phrase uttered by the Malfoy boy that another house elf appeared with two trays of food. Harry couldn't help but notice the difference.

His tray had eggs, treacle tart, bread, pumpkin juice and pancakes while Malfoy's tray contained a cup of coffee, toasts and an apple. He frowned.

"They give us what we like" Draco answered his unspoken question.

"So about last night?"

"I knew you'd ask about that" Harry supplied with a sigh "I still have dreams about Voldemort.."

"So do I" Draco added after a sip of his coffee.

Then Harry remembered how Malfoy Manor had been taken up as Death Eaters headquarters. He couldn't help but wince as he imagined what it must have felt like to share your own house with the Dark Lord.

"Don't turn Hufflepuff on me" Draco warned, eyes narrowing.

Harry smile "You aren't such a git after all."

Draco nodded and they continued with their breakfast. After a while however the silence was broken by a not-so-subtle Harry. "So Nott, huh?" he said with a smirk.

Draco almost chocked on his apple.

"He broke up with you?"

"NO! You stupid Gryffindork dunderhead stick of Merlin!"

A:N/ Please tell me it's not that bad? I swear it sounded better in my head I already written the nest few chapters! :D  
>Sneak peak of next chapter:<p>

"Wait!" Harry said as he set his right hand in the crook of Draco's right elbow. "Now let's go".

Draco shook his head smiling "You should have been in Slytherin" and pushed open the door"

P.S: Yeah, I'm evil ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Reviews make me update quicker! So yeah I know I said a whole week before updating but I just had to put up this chapter, only after 2 days of the previous! It's kinda short and I apologize for that :/ I still don't know how to 100% use fanfiction and I don't have what you call a "beta" so bear with me please? Forgive my grammatical mistakes and ask me anything I'll be glad to answer question, but well here we go with the Story:**

**Chapter 3: Slytherin Games **

"Then?" Harry asked oblivious to the insults that were just hauled at him and too curious to let it go.

"Why does it matter to you?" Draco asked now looking at the sheets and wondering how his Mother's sheets always looked whiter and softer.

"Because we're stuck up together and I don't plan on being mute the whole time Malfoy" he panted a second "…and I care".

Draco seemed to flinch at the word care but soon enough sighed "Theo and I weren't really serious, it was more shagging than anything but I actually like someone and he said it'd be better if we parted ways. So yeah in a way he dumped me and is on my hex list but he's still a wonderful friend" he added and smirked before finishing with "and shag partner". Harry's eyes were wide… again.

"You like someone? Who?"He almost bounced in Draco's lap out of excitement. He really spent too much time with girls. Draco scoffed "As if I'll tell you, Saint Potter": Harry's face fell. He really wanted to know.

"Ok" he said laying down again. "What do you want to do? I mean since we are trapped together..." Draco smiled. "I would like to finish my potion book; I have only one chapter left." Harry sighed and motioned for him to go ahead; he would be finishing his charms essay meanwhile. Thanks Merlin his right hand was not bound. That's when he realized something- Draco was left handed.

The day drew by pretty easily, they had lunch, finished their homeworks, dinner, some of Harry's friends visited (Seamus and Ginny) and off they were to bed again. Two more days they both thought as sleep consumed them.

Harry woke up quite early next morning, still cuddled up to Malfoy-though he didn't mind-Malfoy smelled good. However he now had another problem-he was stinking. Even cleaning charms can't help that. He needed a shower. A private shower. He sighed loudly waking up Malfoy.

"What?" the latter snapped, rather annoyed being woken up so early.

"I need a shower" Harry groaned. "Then go and let me sleep Potter" Draco said burying his head in his pillow. Silence. It took some time for the information to sink in and Draco groaned pulling Harry back on bed. "Not now. Sleep" he commanded.

Harry wondered whether Malfoy was fully awake or not. He had just pulled Harry to bed and hugged him back to sleep. Harry decided that Malfoy was probably sleep clouded. He waited- he didn't know if it was minutes or hours, Malfoy's company was freakingly pleasant- at least when he was asleep.

Malfoy jolted awake, pulling with him a confused Harry. He had just woken up and realized he had just pulled the Gryffindor Hero in a hug and cuddled to sleep. "Potter?" Harry smiled to him. "Yeah, your shower, go I'll wait outside, I won't sneak" Of it was someone else Harry would have laughed but with Draco's serious face he just flushed and nodded.

The shower was awkward since Malfoy had one just after him. He noticed however that despite they both used the infirmary's products Malfoy was smelling begrudgingly good. He sighed mentally grounding himself to stop thinking that his archnemesis smelled good.

No sooner had they reached their bed that they found their breakfast trays already there. For a change they both had chocolates. Draco frowned; he did not like chocolates and kept it aside. Harry however kept his for the night. He loved sugary goodies at night.

"So?" Harry asked after breakfast.

"So what?" Malfoy replied calmly.

"What are we going to do today?" I did all my homework for once and I'm not spending my day in books again".

"We can't go out Potter" Draco sighed "everyone will be thinking we're dating or some shite like that, not that I got a problem with that but you probably do" he finished with a shrug.

"You don't have a problem with that?" Harry asked not believing his ears.

Draco shrugged "It would be nice to piss off people. Imagine their faces knowing the Slytherin Prince and the Golden Boy dating. Bet that would be funny"

"Bet accepted" Harry beamed.

"What?" Draco asked as if he misheard.

"Let's do it Draco, I'm bored anyways and I seriously can't wait to see Snape's face!"

Draco nodded not quite quitting the fact that Harry used his first name.

They were in front of the closed doors of the Great Hall.

"Wait!" Harry said. He set his right hand at the crook of Draco's right elbow. "Now let's go."

Draco shook his head smiling "You should have been in Slytherin" and pushed open the doors.

"Thank you for the compliment," Harry beamed again.

The Hall went silent as the "couple" did their entrance.  
>Harry leaned in, lips brushing Draco's earlobe "We're sitting at Slytherins" He all but purred.<p>

Draco just nodded, amused by this little trick and eye flickering to the teacher's table at the same time as Harry.

Snape looked like a ghost.

As they sat down the Slytherin bench Harry pecked Draco's cheek and the oh-so-quiet Hall burst out in unstoppable chatter.

'That's it!' Draco thought.

**A/N: Again I apologize for the Shortness of this chapter! I'm so sorry **** but yeah Next chapter is really fluffly and cute and I'm not giving a preview of it, I don't think I can without giving away the main theme of it :3 Thank you all for Reading 3 that's amazing**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I swear I found this chapter fluffy :3 idk if you will /).(\ bear with me? And yes this one is longer and I kind of like it :3 Tell me how it was? Please?**

**Chapter 4: Questions, Secrets and Malfoys**

'Potter isn't such a pain in the arse finally' Draco thought. It was totally worth to see the students' faces and even more the teachers watching the chosen one get cozy with the son of a death eater (himself being a failed follower of the dark lord).

After the war, the silver boy's perspective of the world had changed, he was still an arrogant, pomptuous git but he now made an effort to break the mould. He would no more pretend to be the perfect boy. He never had a choice, people judged him, brought him down but now that he was going to get his revenge: he will rub his happiness in their faces and watch them writhe.

His number one priority was now his happiness. He already came out to his mother expressing his wish not to marry Astoria Greengrass. Wish to which his lovely mother had questioned and obtained the truth out of her changed son. He had blatantly and shamelessly admitted his attraction to the same gender to Narcissa and the latter was indeed shocked but wrapped her head around it finally. She supported him, after all he went through, she thought he now deserved happiness-her son would not grow old, unhappy and alone!

His father however was another case. He loved his father, really but he was not ready fot that confrontation yet. He knew the elder Malfoy's desire for an heir and would not be able to see the disappointment in his father's eyes without breaking. Lucius Malfoy was not a bad man; Draco's childhood could prove that. He remembered memories of him and his father playing in the snow one fine winter morning in the gardens of the manor while his mother was busy concocting them hot chocolate. Snape was almost always part of his childhood... he blinked when fingers snapped in his face.

He had been daydreaming again. Harry was watching him, an amused expression on his face. "Did you hear what I've said Love?"

'Love?' Draco thought annoyed and managed to suppress the scowl that was forming on his face.

He wanted to piss off people not to look like a smushy mushy lover boy. He frowned "I'm sorry, you were saying?"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Are you done? We will be quite late for potions else.."

Draco looked around, the hall was emptying gradually and he had not even touched the food, lost in his mind. He drowned a cup of pumpkin juice and stood up, dragging the Potter boy with him to the Dungeons.

Potions was his favorite subject and that nothing was going to change it-or at least he thought so. The dark look Severus kept giving them throughout the lesson sent chills to his spine despite him knowing the potion master since forever.

At the end of the lesson, said Potions master beckoned them, through a cold tone the boys decrypted that the headmistress wanted their presence and that they were excused the next 2 periods.

Harry looked relieved, Draco didn't. He knew there was never good news when he was summoned, especially if Snape was the message-bearer.

Indeed they had made their way to the gargoyle to the Headmistress' office. "Password?" the stone creature demanded.

"Lemon Drops" Harry replied with a shrug and stepped inside. Draco kept his questions to himself.

Once inside, seated and greeted McGonagall folded her hands and stared at them-the silence grew.

"Mr Malfoy, I hope you do not have anything planned for tonight. We will be having a guest that requires your presence. Mr Potter you are here for the obvious reason that you cannot be detached from Mr Malfoy and I expect the best behavior of you tonight. Is that clear gentlemen?"

Two heads nodded to the old lady. They made their way back to the infirmary. Draco was fully intending to skip the rest of classes and get ready to face tonight. He knew who was coming-he would need lots of Malfoy willpower to bear that-and some ethereal to make the presence of Potter bearable.

"Draco?" the black haired boy asked, breaking the blonde's trail of thought. "You know who's coming right?" Draco nodded to the ceiling.

"Is it bad?" Harry enquired.

"It depends on what I'll say, shut up and let me think Potter."

"Harry"

"What?"

"I said 'Harry', you always call me Potter, you can call me Harry you know?"

The Slytherin kept staring at him, silently asking for an explanation. Harry sighed.

"I mean, you're not such an unbearable git and well I kind of like your company.. I mean Ron and Hermione are not here, I'm all alone and most of Hogwarts consider me as some circus monster or something.. I mean it would be nice to hang out but you still call me Potter and well it's not that it's bad or something but you know-"

"Potter! Calm down, I got it, you don't like me calling you Potter but that won't go so easily. In case you haven't noticed I call almost everyone by their family name…..even Nott."

"Oh.." Harry's blush deepened.

"But.." Draco started.

"Yeah?"

"I guess I'm not opposed to the idea of hanging out with you.. New people can be a boon sometimes" he paused a minute "Harry."

Harry watched Draco intently; it was as if the blonde was testing the word as if it was a foreign one on his lips.

Draco nodded once to himself and got back to sorting things in his mind. It really had to be today, they couldn't wait two more days till he got rid of Pott-Harry.

What a ridiculous idea it was to call his enemy by his first name. and since when was he on first name basis with Gryffindors? Things were changing-he could feel it but he still wasn't ready for tonight.

The day flew by for the boys and it was soon almost dinner time. Draco had insisted on them both rehaving a shower-he wanted to be on his best and even chose Harry's attire.

Harry did not like it-it looked too…formal? Yeah, that was the word. He could hear Draco muttering to himself and squeezed his arm reassuringly.

Draco just stared at him, as if noticing him for the first time but gave a curt nod.

They stopped in front of the gargoyle again and Harry let them in. Standing before closed doors Draco took a deep breath, flashed Harry a nervous smile and politely knocked on the door.

They were ushered in by the headmistress. Harry was surprised to find the room empty except for the headmistress. "He shall be here shortly gentlemen."

Having said that she strode off, leaving them alone in the large room. Memories flashed to both boys. Harry made way for the seats but was stopped, "No, don't."

He did not question those instructions but suddenly became very nervous, he did not know what he would be facing. "Draco? I-"

"It's gonna be alright. Trust me."

Last week, Harry would have laughed at that, really 'trusting a Slytherin?' But weirdly enough he found that he did trust Draco.

As he finished his line of thought the fire place flashed green and a figure stepped gracefully out of the flames.

Draco was first to break the silence.

"Father."

**A/N: Well ain't that a pretty cliffhanger? I promised next chapter is full of answers :3 Please review? I really want to know how I'm doing :P and if you have any suggestions please go ahead, and I'm curious, did I make things go too far? But I love this story ! 3 Next chapter is brilliant :D the more reviews the quicker I'll be to update :D please? I'm not mean I'll even give you a cookie ^^**


End file.
